Septimus Heap
Septimus Heap is the main protagonist of the Septimus Heap (series). He is the Apprentice to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Marcia Overstrand. He was once a member of the Young Army, known as Boy 412. Septimus Heap is actually a series of books written by Angie Sage, featuring a protagonist with the same name as the series, Septimus Heap. Five books have been published, with two to come. The books are called "Magyk", "Flyte", "Physik", "Queste", "Syren", and Darke Description Septimus is a small boy, with green Wizard eyes and curly blond hair, formerly wearing a sheepskin jacket and red hat during his Young Army days. Now he wears the traditional green robes of the ExtraOrdinary apprentice to Marcia and a pair of brown boots. Before meeting the Heaps At twelve hours old, Septimus was taken away from his mother Sarah Heap by the Matron Midwife on the commands of the evil Necromancer, DomDaniel. He was taken far away to the Young Army, where there were 3 other babies, otherwise referred to Boy 409, Boy 410 and Boy 411. From there, Septimus would be known as Boy 412 until the end of the first book Magyk. In the Story Book 1 : Magyk When Marcia was going to the Heap family to take Jenna away to safety, she noticed that a young Army boy had been posted at the Wizard Tower main entrance. When she came back to the Tower with Jenna she noticed that the boy was nowhere to be seen. She then realised that the sentry boy was buried within the snow from falling asleep. She and Jenna dug him up and took him to the top of Wizard Tower, where Marcia Restored him. We learn that the boy's name is "Boy 412". In the meantime Silas and Nicko arrived at the Tower, but all of them had to escape as an Assassin came for Jenna. They then sailed to the Marram Marshes, closely followed by the Hunter working with the Assassin. While they were being pursued by boat, Boy 412 tried to shout to the Hunter, showing that he didn't trust the Heaps or Marcia at the time. Finally, they arrived at Aunt Zelda's cottage on Draggen Island. One day while exploring the marshes there, Boy 412 discovered a magic ring shaped like a dragon which fitted him perfectly, as well as an underground tunnel which led to Aunt Zelda's Unstable Potions cupboard. Later, when everyone was trying out Unseen spells, Marcia found out that the boy had ExtraOrdinary Magykal power and asked him to be her apprentice, which he refused. After Marcia was captured by DomDaniel, Boy 412 led Jenna and Nicko to the tunnels he had (literally) stumbled upon earlier, in hopes of eluding the Hunter who had caught up with them by then. They then discovered the Magykal Dragon Boat of Hotep Ra, which they used to rescue Marcia. They also destroyed DomDaniel's ship The Vengeance. Out front of Aunt Zelda's cottage, they discovered DomDaniel's apprentice, who had claimed to be Septimus Heap. Marcia revealed him to be none other than DomDaniel himself. Soon after, Boy 412 accepted Marcia's offer to be her apprentice. During the apprentice supper, Marcia asked him if he would like a gift, to which he replied that he would like to know who he was. Aunt Zelda took all of them to the duck pond and asked the moon to show the truth about Boy 412's family. It was shown that the Heaps are Boy 412's true family. Aunt Zelda then asked the moon to show the seventh son of Silas and Sarah. The image in the pond showed Boy 412. Thus he found his true identity: Septimus Heap, the seventh son of the seventh son. Book 2 : Flyte In the second book we see Septimus as the apprentice to Marcia. When Simon kidnaps Jenna, Septimus goes out to search for her. He is assisted in his search by his brother Nicko and Wolf Boy, who was known as Boy 409 in the Young Army. Jenna runs away from Simon's observatory in The Badlands and makes her way towards The Port. Eventually Septimus is able to rescue Jenna with Nicko's help from the Port but they are tracked by Sleuth, Simon's tracking ball. They make their way to the Marram Marshes where they take the Dragon-Boat from Aunt Zelda's cottage and fly her to the Castle. But they meet Simon, flying in the sky. Simon drops a huge Thunderflash on the Dragon-Boat and it drops over Jannit Marten's Boatyard. Septimus, Jenna and Aunt Zelda are able to revive her through the Transubstantiate Triple spell. Septimus is also in search of the long lost Flyte Charm. He finds the separated charm and unites it along with the small silver wing charm that Marcia had given him. Eventually he is able to fly and even warns Simon never to harm Jenna again. Also, the rock that Jenna gave him at Aunt Zelda's cottage, turns out to be the egg of a dragon and eventually it hatches. Septimus absolutely adores the dragon and names him Spit Fyre. The dragon for some strange reason, identifies Marcia as its mummy, much to Marcia's annoyance. Septimus also rescues Marcia by identifying the shadow that has been trailing her. He also finds out that the ShadowSafe which Marcia is developing has the bones of destroyed Necromancer DomDaniel which, once assembled, tries to kill Marcia. Marcia, with Jenna's help is able to Identify him and thus he is again destroyed. Book 3 : Physik In Physik we find that when Silas Heap and Gringe the gatekeeper accidentally sets free the spirit of an evil Queen Etheldredda, everything seems to be in trouble. The Queen sends Septimus to her 500 year old son Marcellus who drank the potion of Immortality. The old Marcellus then sends him back in time to the young Marcellus Pye and there Septimus becomes his apprentice and learns about Physik. Marcia learns about Septimus from Marcellus's book I Marcellus in the Wizard Tower library, when she finds a page, 500 years old with Septimus's writing in it. Jenna and Nicko, with Alther and Alice Nettles help try to find Septimus. They meet Snorri Snorrelssen, a Northern Trader girl. Together they fall off through a glass into the past 500 years back. There Jenna is mistaken for the lost princess Esmeralda and dragged to her mother, the living Queen Etheldredda. She somehow manages to run and finds Septimus. Together all of them try to pass back through the doors of time, but Etheldredda and Marcellus come in arguing about when can the Queen have the Drink of Immortality. Although Marcellus warns the Queen that the drink is incomplete, she nevertheless drinks it. They then discover Jenna and the others hiding in hte Alchemie Chamber and Etheldredda drags Jenna to drown her but in the process she herself gets drowned. Since she drank the incomlete potion her spirit has an incomplete form neither rending it immortal, nor a complete Spirit. Septimus, Jenna and Nicko then starts their journey through the Doors of Time but Nicko runs away in search of Snorri and her cat Ullr. Septimus and Jenna return to the Castle, much to Marcia's delight. There Marcia draws a BoneFyre from Spit Fyre's fire and destroys Etheldredda and her pet, the Aie-Aie, which had caused a Sicknesse all through the Castle. Septimus, with his Physik knowledge is able to brew up an antidote for the Sicknesse and soon all is well. He promises to make a potion for Restoring youth for Marcellus and in return Marcellus would give him back his Flyte charm. Book 4 : Queste Queste takes Septimus, Jenna and Beetle in search of Nicko and Snorri, to bring them back from the past. They go to Marcellus Pye, who has remembered some information from his 500 year old memory and provides them with some notes from Nicko and Snorri. The notes say that they planned to travel to the House Of Foryx where all times meet, and there they expected to come back to their time. Jenna takes the notes back with her to the Palace. In the meantime, Merrin Meredith travels to the Castle in hope of destroying Septimus. He bumps into Jenna who drops all the notes of Nicko and they get wet. Jenna goes to the The Manuscriptorium and asks Beetle to help her RePlace the notes. Beetle then takes her to the restoration specialist Ephaniah Grebe. Ephaniah is a half man half rat being. He Restores the pages and binds them in to a book. But they still missed one piece, the centre of the map to the House of Foryx. Merrin has in the meantime, takes a job as a scribe in the Manuscriptorium. There he meets the ghost of Tertius Fume, the first Chief Hermetic Scribe. Tertius makes him transfer the loyalty of the Thing to him and assures that he will send Septimus on a perilous Queste. Tertius Fume arrives at the Wizard Tower along with the ghosts of all the previous ExtraOrdinary Wizards and announces that they are about to draw the Queste stone. Septimus feels a Darkenesse inside the urn where the stone is kept and tells that a Thing is there to sabotage the draw. They escape the Wizard tower as Tertius Fume puts it under Siege. But accidentally Septimus takes the Queste stone thinking it to be a KeepSafe. Septimus, Jenna and Beetle start their journey to the House of Foryx. Sam shows them the way. They eventually reach the House and find Ephaniah near it. He had found the last missing piece of the map but was possessed by the Thing. Septimus, Jenna and Beetle enter the House of Foryx, but accidentally all three of them goes inside. There Septimus is taken inside a door by a girl and Septimus finds himself face to face with Hotep-Ra, first ExtraOrdinary wizard. In the meantime Jenna and Beetle finds Nicko and Snorri and all of them try to escape the House of Foryx. Just as they were about to leave, Marcia and Sarah arrives outside the house on Spit Fyre, so all of them are able to return to their own time. Book 5: Syren After returning from the Queste, Septimus immediately becomes a Senior Apprentice, and so is allowed to go on a journey on Spit Fyre to find Nicko, Jenna, and Snorri. A boy named Barney Pot comes up and tells him he has a SafeCharm, but Septimus doesn't hear him say it's from Aunt Zelda. Journeying to Milo Banda's ship, the Cerys, he has Spit Fyre take him and Beetle, and eventually Jenna, home, but they are hit by lightning and crashed on one of the Isles of Syren. Meeting Syrah Syara, Septimus journeys to the Peepe, and tries to seal the Ice Tunnels. The CattRokk Light is dark by now, and he fails. He then encounters Lucy Gringe and Wolf Boy on the way. By now Tertius Fume has released the 4,000 warrior jinn from Banda's ship, and Septimus is united with Jim Knee, his Live SafeCharm. Syrah meets Fume, and Septimus and Beetle journey to seal the Ice Tunnels. Barely escaping on the Wizard Tower Sled, they are exited at CattRokk Light, and Sep tells Jim Knee to freeze the Jinn. He does so, saving the Castle. He frees Syrah from the Possessive Syren, but she falls into a deep sleep upon learning she had been on the island for 500 years and that Julius Pike was dead. She was taken to the Castle and left in the Quiet Room. Septimus tells her everything he's done each day... but she sleeps on. Character Speciality Magykal Power Septimus is the seventh son of a seventh son (Silas Heap). Therefore he is gifted with extreme Magykal powers. When Marcia first gives him a Charm to be UnSeen, he was the first to disappear without even uttering the Charm. This made Marcia realise that he had extreme Magykal powers. Later he is able to do another small Flyte charm which confirmed Marcia's suspicion. She then asks him to be her Apprentice which at first he refused but later he accepts. The Dragon-Boat also realised this Magykal power when Septimus holds the Dragon's tiller. She immediately comes to life and flies to the sky. When Jenna, Nicko and he goes to find Marcia aboard The Vengeance, he showed his Magykal skill by being clever enough to utter new spells so that all three of them can see each other even if they are UnSeen. He can Transfix bigger beings than him like horses as well as Shadows. He was the first one to discover the complete Flyte Charm and is able to fly successfully for the first time in many years. Although Marcia may sometimes be cross with him, she knows how powerful Septimus is as a Wizard. When he went back in time to Marcellus Pye, he learned all that he could about Physik and was even able to cure the Sicknesse which infected Castle inhabitants. He is also able to do a complete Projection as he demonstrated in the Wizard Tower. Other traits Septimus is a very small and timid looking boy. He was really thin when he was in the Young Army. Later he filled up more due to Aunt Zelda's cabbage sandwiches. He is a very loving and caring boy and extremely close with his adopted sister Jenna, brother Nicko and friend Beetle. He is extremely fond of his pet, the dragon Spit Fyre. His relationship with his elder brother Simon is ruined when Simon tried to kidnap Jenna and kill Marcia. He maintains a healthy relationship with the other Heap brothers namely Sam, Jo-Jo, Edd and Erik. Amongst the Heaps, he is closest to Nicko. Although he spends most of his time at Wizard Tower, he loves when he gets a chance to meet Sarah and Silas and roam around the Castle with Jenna. Septimus loves Marcia also very much as it was she who had helped him realise who he really was. He likes having FizzFroot with his friend Beetle and absolutely adores Aunt Zelda's cabbage sandwiches though others may not like them. He's thrilled yet terrified when he has to go on a sledge ride with Beetle under the Manuscriptorium's Ice Tunnels. Possessions Septimus wears an ExtraOrdianry apprentice belt around his waist in which he keeps all his small Charms including the Flyte Charm. He also wears the Dragon ring of Hotep-Ra around his finger. He still has his Young Army Camp back pack and keeps an interesting collection of stuff from his Young Army days so that it can be handy and useful at any time. His backpack is ruined by a pack of wolverines in the forest when he goes out in search of Jenna with Nicko in Flyte. See also: *Septimus Heap (series) Category:Characters